Station Square
Station Square is another action stage in Sonic Adventure It Was flooded by Perfect Chaos,Sonic Adventure DX. Station Square is a heavily populated city famous for its many attractions, including an amusement park (the Twinkle Park level), a hotel/restaurant, and a casino (the Casinopolis level). An elevator also leads to the Speed Highway level, located above the city. A train station in the city allows the player to take a train to the Mystic Ruins, while a boat allows them to reach Eggman's crashed Egg Carrier. It has a human population of 2,856,427 and a near-resemblance to,New York city,Boston,Philadelphia,Chicago. Game Appearances ''Sonic Adventure'' In the beginning of Sonic Adventure, Sonic goes to Station Square for fun, and stumbles across Chaos, a strange creature that is wreaking havoc on the city. Sonic defeats it, and later learns that Doctor Eggman had released Chaos and is planning on collecting the seven Chaos Emeralds to transform Chaos into an incredibly powerful beast that can destroy Station Square, so that Eggman can build his Eggmanland on its ruins. Sonic and Tails go after the Chaos Emeralds in order to stop Chaos from obtaining th em, and one was found in Station Square (in Casinopolis, to be precise). Station Square also plays a role in the other characters' stories: Knuckles finds three pieces of the Master Emerald there, Amy lives there, and Big and Gamma both go there looking for Froggy. Eventually the heroes face off against Eggman in his Egg Carrier, defeating him and Chaos. In a fit of rage, Eggman fires a gigantic missile into the heart of the city. However, the rocket misfires and turns out to be a dud. Tails races Dr. Eggman to the missile and manages to deactivate it completely before the Doctor gets a chance to set it off manually. However, Chaos eventually obtains all seven Chaos Emeralds, and transforms into Perfect Chaos. Perfect Chaos easily destroys Station Square by flooding the city in an enormous tsunami, and proceeds to roam around the rubble of buildings submerged in the water. Super Sonic ultimately defeats the beast and leaves the destroyed city in pursuit of a fleeing Eggman. Because of destruction being made by Perfect Chaos, current state of Station Square is unknown. ''Sonic Adventure 2'' Rouge the Bat references Station Square in Sonic Adventure 2, when Eggman asks her where the last Chaos Emerald is. Rouge takes out a newspaper article that states that Tails was rewarded with a Chaos Emerald at Station Square's city hall for saving the city from the missile. This may suggest that the city was rebuilt, or at least not completely destroyed. Also, there are several stages set in a city, and whether or not this city was indeed Station Square remains a mystery. ''Sonic Pinball Party'' Even through Station Square is not seen or mentioned, one of city's buildings Casinopolis made reappearance as the main setting in Sonic Pinball Party's story mode. ''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' .]] Station Square reappears in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood as part of Blue Ridge Zone. However, it bears no resemblance to the one seen in Sonic Adventure, meaning it may be a different place, a new part of the city, or the city rebuilt after its destruction at the hands of Perfect Chaos (however, considering Tails remarks to the team that they should be careful as they don't know much about this place, this would suggest that this Station Square is an entirely different location). ''Sonic Generations'' Station Square reappears in Sonic Generations as the location where Sonic fights once again Perfect Chaos, while the city being around destroyed and flooded. Also one of action stages taken place to the Station Square, Speed Highway makes reappearance as one of playable levels in the game. However name of the city has not been mentioned during the game. Citizens The residents of Station Square are a diverse bunch, although their names are generally not revealed in their Sonic Adventure debut. Station Square's status as a booming city and a major tourist attraction has kept the residents happy for the most part, though just like other places it is not without problems. Category:Cities Category:Locations